


A Past Long Forgotten

by Neo (nidalaPnoeNehToeN)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Military, Not tagging characters for it would be a spoiler, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidalaPnoeNehToeN/pseuds/Neo
Summary: Long ago humans and monsters lived in peace... Until... A war broke out with no explainable cause. Neither humans nor monsters cared why the war started... But war was war and with no diplomatic end in sight it had to be fought.





	A Past Long Forgotten

Honestly, I never really liked to fight. Even though I'm an expert in many unarmed fighting styles and I do have a couple of swords that I forged myself. I've never wanted to actually fight anyone (unless it was for sport like fencing), much less kill them. My old hobbies of sword making and fighting don't help my will to avoid conflict as much as it entices more violence, such is war. Without trust one cannot hope to succeed, but with two races unable to trust one another, there is no way to conclude this war in a peaceful manner. And yet they have required many skilled and sometimes unwilling warriors, such as myself and many others to decide for ourselves which side to aid.

"We have to prepare for transport."

"Where to?"

"They're sending us to the camp at the base of the mountain."

"What's our assignment?"

"They want us to clear out the enemy soldiers in the camp and evacuate the civilians that live nearby."

"Should I bring anything special or just my sword?"

"You shouldn't need more than your sword."

"Alright. Let's go."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

That day... It started off like any other, getting an assignment from the higher ups and then traveling to the location specified in the message given to each soldier involved. Granted we didn't have crossbows like the Sages' army does but the monsters have their magic and I have my swords and such, so it all evens out I guess. Well, not really. My friend and I were the best in the army, we were modest about it though since neither of us wanted to fight at all much less senselessly kill countless others, but even peaceful scientists and kind children can become killers if it means protecting those that they love.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! They're firing at us already! They've seen through the distraction.! "

"Don't worry they haven't noticed us yet, that bolt that landed over here was most likely a misfire. They're still firing at the distraction team."

"Why did they send us alone. I know we're good, but come on!"

"Remember we have to evacuate the civilians in this village before the actual battle starts."

"Alright."

"Quickly, into the village."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Attention! Everyone in this village needs to evacuate immediately! The war has spread to this area! We request that you leave as soon as possible! Failure to do so may result in death from the crossfire of the nearby battle! So please if you value your life and that of your family leave this place immediately and come back after the battle has been concluded!"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes, young man, what would you like?"

"If you're from the monsters' side, why are you telling us to leave instead of just killing us."

_What have they been teaching kids about monsters these days._ "It's because you people here haven't done anything wrong and you don't deserve to die for no reason. Neither side wants to kill innocent people. But each person in both armies know, more or less, when they sign up for the army, it doesn't matter which side, what they are getting themselves into. Besides most of the people join the army because there is someone or a few someones that they want to protect and I am no different."

"Then why are you guys fighting at all?"

"That is one I the many mysteries of war. One even a great warrior, scientist and alchemist such as I do not know the answer to... But enough of that, I have other things to attend to. Run along now young man, it isn't safe here right now and I really shouldn't have even kept you here this long. Goodbye."

"Goodbye mister soldier guy!"

"Making friends with locals already I see."

"Hey if a kid asks you a question, you can't just deny them an answer."

"That is true. However, the village is evacuated and there is another village that we must evacuate."

"Say, Doc, why did you join the army?"

"The very same reason you did Al. To protect my family and the lives of those whom still have a future ahead of them."

"It's times like these that I imagine how our young lads could be doing, mine still in school and yours taking on the role of his father, filled with potential and the initiative to do great things."

"Yes, he is very capable to handle the important role that I've left him with. I wish that I could live to see all the great things that he can do."

"What're you saying Doc?"

"You know very well what I am saying, I have accepted death. Knowing that before this war ends, I will die on the field of battle protecting my son is enough for me to fear death not once before it is upon me."

"Can we just change the subject already..."

"... If you want to keep your sanity, you'll need to get used to that idea. But, okay."

"Remember when we used to climb trees and go around messing with the neighbors?"

"I sure do, I wish we could be as carefree now as we were back then." 

"Maybe one day Doc. Maybe one day. "

"Yes. Now enough daydreaming, we have a job to do."

"Alright, next village then."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This has answers to questions that you may not even have yet! Also "Doc" is a monster and "Al" is a human, both of them are on the monster's side for the war.


End file.
